brady_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Challenges/Challenges
__NOEDITSECTION__ Below is a list of Challenges available in the Season Challenges. With the exception of Daily Challenges, these challenges last for the duration of the season, and start when they are revealed. Many non-daily challenges have multiple settings: *Regular, which is the normal challenge; *Epic, which has a higher target and larger reward than Regular; *Marathon, which has an even higher target and even larger reward than Epic. Daily Challenges These Challenges refresh daily. There are only 3 daily challenges, and these challenges appear every day: Loot Challenges These Challenges require the challenger to raid resources from other villages. This type of challenge is done in the Home Village. Loot Resources from a single Raid Raid the target amount of resources in a single raid. Total Resources looted from Raids Raid the target amount of resources. Home Village Battle Challenges These Challenges require the challenger to go to either multiplayer battles or Clan Wars and achieve certain objectives. Gain Stars or Destruction in Raids Score the required amount of stars or the required total percentage of destruction. Win Raids Win the required amount of battles. Win Consecutive Raids Achieve a winning streak consisting of the target number of battles. Should the player lose a raid, the player must start over. Win Three-Star Raids Win raids with three stars. Gain Stars Against Certain Town Hall Score the target number of stars against players with a certain Town Hall level. *Gives 160 points instead of 120. Gain Stars Against Certain League Score a certain number of stars against players within a certain League. Gain Stars from Clan Wars Score stars against Clan War opponents. Gain Stars in the First 60 Seconds Gain Stars within one minute of the start of a Multiplayer Battle. Players can continue to earn Stars for other challenges after the first minute, but they will not count toward this total. Complete Star Bonuses Complete the Daily Star Bonus the required number of times. Builder Base Battle Challenges These Challenges require the challenger to go to Versus Battles and achieve certain objectives. Gain Stars or Destruction in Versus Battles Score the required amount of stars or the required total percentage of destruction. Win Versus Battles Win the required number of battles within the allotted time. Gain Stars in the First 60 Seconds Gain Stars within one minute of the start of a Versus Battle. Players can continue to earn Stars for the "Builder Battle Star Master" challenge after the first minute, but they will not count toward this total. Complete Versus Battle Rewards Complete the Versus Battle Rewards (i.e. achieve the third win for Versus Battle loot) the required number of times. Home Village Destruction Challenges These challenges task the challenger with destroying certain Buildings or knocking out certain Heroes in multiplayer battles. Destroy Certain Buildings Destroy a certain number of a particular building. *Gives 100 points instead of 80. Knock out a total level of Heroes Knock out defending Heroes whose levels total to the target number. For example, defeating a level 10 Barbarian King counts as 10 points to the "King Level Hunter" and "Hero Level Hunter" challenges. Builder Base Destruction Challenges These challenges task the challenger with destroying certain buildings in Versus Battles. Home Village Army Challenges These challenges task the challenger with challenges relating to the player's army, such as scoring stars with a certain number of a particular troop, or merely deploying them. Win stars using a certain Troop or Siege Machine Achieve the target number of stars using at least a certain number of Troops or using a certain Siege Machine. Win stars without using a certain army Achieve the target number of stars while avoiding use of one part of the army. Deploy Units Deploy a certain housing space worth of units. Note that housing space is considered rather than number of units; for example, a Giant would count as 5 towards the "Charge!" total. Builder Base Army Challenges These challenges task the challenger with scoring stars in Versus Battles using at least a certain number of a certain type of troop. Non-Battle Challenges These challenges take place outside of battle. Clear Obstacles Use Builders (or the Master Builder) to clear the required amount of Obstacles within the allotted time. Donate Units Donate the required amount of units. Collect Resources Collect Resources from your Resource Collectors i.e. the s, s, and Dark Elixir Drills in the Home Village. Loot from the Builder Base s and s does not count. Upgrade Structures Start upgrades for Buildings and Walls in the two villages. For the former, the upgrades do not have to be completed, so a challenge can be quickly completed by simply repeatedly starting and cancelling a cheap upgrade such as for a newly-built . *Note that upgrading a row of Walls in the Builder Base counts as 5 towards these totals. Event Challenges These challenges involve participation in events and Clan Games, which have their own tasks that vary. Complete Events Complete the required number events (i.e. earn the rewards from events) in the Events tab. Score in Clan Games Score points in Clan Games. Category:Gameplay Category:Clans Category:Clan Games